<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One!! Has!! A!! Cold!! by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253787">One!! Has!! A!! Cold!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peter I’m-“ sneeze. “Fine. Ignore that.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One!! Has!! A!! Cold!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it’s so late today, was busy and had a surprise depressive episode lol but it’s here now! Hope everyone enjoys! 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter I’m-“ sneeze. “Fine. Ignore that.”</p>
<p>The younger man stared at him, obviously not amused. “Tony. Don’t even try that. Get back in bed, okay? Just take it easy today....”</p>
<p>“Take it easy? Me?” Tony sounded scandalized. “Peter. That’s not a possibility.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. You’re not going anywhere. I’ll put you back in bed myself if you don’t go right now,” the young man threatened lightly.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Peter moved and picked him up, lip pursed. “Dont test me.”</p>
<p>He carried his boyfriend bridal style back to the bedroom, ignoring his weak protests.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to be babied like this. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>The argument was punctuated with another sneeze.</p>
<p>Peter wrinkled his nose. “Gross. I can still get sick, you know. Just because I’m taking care of you doesn’t mean you need to get your germs on me.”</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>